encontrando el amor en Inazuma
by shion-kishimoto-kun
Summary: Cuenta la historia de 19 amigas que llegan a la ciudad Inazuma, hospedandose en la casa de la tia de Shion, ¿encontraran el amor en esta ciudad?-NO SE ACEPTAN OCS-
1. busco ocs

**Shion: holaaaa a todos, ¿cmo están? Espero que bien, primero que todo les presentare a mi hermana.**

**Yuki: hola, soy yuki kishimoto, hermana de Shion, un gusto en conocerlos.**

**Shion: bueno volviendo a lo otro, hare un nuevo fic y nesecito ocs, les dejo la ficha.**

**Yuki: solo necesitamos 10 ocs, los primeros 10 estaran dentro del fic.**

**Shion: bueno aquí esta la ficha.**

Nombre:

Edad: (16-17)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Ropa casual:

Ropa de gala:

Uniforme: (como incluye el peinado que usan en el colegio)

Pijama:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Pareja: (exepto midorikawa, fudo y sakuma) (ya tomaron a afuro, goenji, handa, hide, y kazemaru)

Extra: (algún pasatiempo, trauma, etc)

**Yuki: bien eso es todo.**

**Shion: esperamos sus ocs.**

**Yuki y Shion: cuídense, bye bye!**


	2. prologo

**Shion: hola minna! aqui les traigo el prologo de esta nueva historia.**

**Yuki: espero que la disfruten.**

**Yuki y Shion: _ninguno de los personajes de inauzma eleven nos pertenece, son de level-5, y los ocs que apareceran, son de sus respectivos dueños, solo nos pertenecen Shion, Yuki, Natsume y Steve._**

**_PD:__ Pronto actualizare comenze odiandote y termine amandote._**

* * *

Prologo.

En una casa, en la ciudad de inazuma, están tres chicas sentadas junto a un árbol, una tiene el pelo negro, alborotado, con dos mechas azules, los ojos azules brillantes, y la piel morena, su nombre era Shion Kishimoto. Había también una chica de cabello anaranjado, con ondas, sus ojos rojos, y su piel blanca, su nombre era Natsume Kuroi, y por ultimo estaba una chica de cabello negro, hasta las caderas, con ojos blancos, como perlas, y su piel morena, era hermana de shion, era Yuki Kishimoto.

- Shion-nee-san, ¿les avisaste a las chicas?-pregunto Yuki, que estaba sentada debajo del árbol, junto a su gatito Yomi.

- Pues, todavía no las llamo-dijo Shion, sacando la lengua divertidamente-demo, ellas sabían, solo debo recordarles.

- Prima olvidadiza-dijo Natsume mirando las nubes.

- Así soy yo-dijo la pelinegra tumbándose en el pasto.

* * *

Mientras que en otra ciudad, tres chicas paseaban por las calles. Una de ella era de estatura mediana (1,60) bien desarrollada, de tez clara, su cabello café-cobrizo escalonado en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos hermosos ojos cafés, tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de una pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho, ella es Alejandra Ryusaki la mayor de las tres. Había otra chica de cabello azul claro, hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquierdo, y con un fleco hacia adelante, su tez es pálida, y sus ojos rojos carmesí, con solo 16 años, es un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad, su cuerpo está desarrollado, pero no en exceso, de todo un poco, ella era Kanu Midori. Y la ultima chica su cabello era pelirrojo con rulos, lleva dos mechones hacia adelante con ondas, sus ojos color esmeralda, su piel está entre la blanca y la morena, podría decirse bronceada, y su estatura es mediana con solo 16 años, su nombre era Amelia Barton, pero todos le dicen Mía.

-Wuaaa, Shion-chan no nos ha llamado-dijo Kanu preocupadamente.

- Verdad, pero hay que esperar, ya saben cómo es ella-dijo Ale sonriendo.

- Olvidadiza-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- Exacto chicas-dijo la peli café-cobrizo.

- Que bien, viviremos juntas-dijo Mía felizmente-¿no es genial?

- Si, tiene toda la razón Mía-chan-dijo la peli azul.

- Las quiero amigas-dijo Ale, abrazando a las dos chicas. De repente comienza a sonar el celular de Alejandra-Etto, chicas debo contestar.

- Hola, habla Alejandra Ryusaki, en que puedo ayudarle-dijo la peli café contestando el celular.

- _Ale-nee, demasiado cortes_-dijo una voz de mujer.

- Vaya, si eres tu Shion-dijo la chica.

- _¿Cómo estas Ale-nee?_-dijo Shion desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Bien, aquí estoy con Kanu-chan y Mía-chan-dijo la peli café.

- _Aquí estamos todas bien, Yuki y Natsume están ansiosas de que vengan_-dijo la peli negra.

- Me alegro mucho oír eso, en unos dos días mas ya nos veremos-dijo Alejandra.

- _Si, te llamaba para avisarte de que el avión sale el viernes, a las 14:00, empaquen todas sus cosas chicas, avísale a Kanu y a Mía, y también avísale a Aliya_-dijo Shion-_Bien, te dejo hasta aquí, debo decirle a las demás chicas, entonces nos vemos luego, adiós._

- Adiós Shion-chan-dijo la chica, cortando la llamada.

Luego de que Alejandra cortara la llamada fueron de inmediato donde Aliya para avisarle lo que le había dicho Shion.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shion llamo a las demás chicas, en total las que estarían hospedándose en la casa de la tía de Shion eran 15 chicas.

-Termine, finito-dijo Shion sentándose en el sillón, para luego prender al televisión.

- Nya, no sabes cuándo deseo volver a ver a Valen-chan-dijo Natsume muy feliz- la extraño mucho.

- Si, y volveremos a ver a todas las chicas, sugoi-dijo Yuki comiendo un helado.

- Todas reunidas de nuevo, que felicidad-dijo Shion en un suspiro.

* * *

**Shion: finitoooo!**

**Yuki: nos reencontraremos neee!**

**Shion: Ahora las preguntas.**

**- ¿Les gusto?**

**- ¿que pasara ahora?**

**- ¿quienes seran las demas chicas que estaran en casa de Shion?**

**- ¿las chicas encontraran el amor en la ciudad?**

**Yuki: bien hasta la proxima, cuidense.**

**Shion: bye bye, besos, matta ne.**

**Yuki y Shion: sayonara matta ne.**


	3. Reencuentro de amigas

**Shion: Hola mi querido publico ¿como estan?**

**Yuki: esperamos que bien.**

**Shion: y aqui les tenemos el nuevo capitulo.**

**Yuki: lamentamos la demora, el problema es que ya entramos a clases y no emos tenido tiempo de escribir.**

**Shion: Demo aqui esta el capitulo, el disclairme Yuki.**

**Disclaimer: _ninguno de los personajes de IE nos pertenece, son de level-5, y tampoco nos pertenecen los ocs que apareceran a continuacion, solo nos pertenecen Shion, Yuki, Y Natsume._**

**Shion y Yuki: Que disfruten el capi.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: reencuentro de amigas.

Shion, Yuki y Natsume se encontraban ordenando la casa para cuando las chicas llegaran, faltaba solo una hora para que ellas llegaran, y todas estaban muy felices de ello. Shion se cambio de ropa, ya que andaba con su piyama, y se coloco una blusa celeste, unos shorts grises, y sandalias negras. Yuki se coloco un vestido floreado con unos tacones rosados. Mientras que Natsume se coloco una polera roja, con escote en la espalda, unos jeans ajustados negros, y zapatillas rojas. Cuando estuvieron listas, la tía de Shion las acompaño al aeropuerto. Al llegar las chicas esperaron un poco hasta que el celular de Shion comenzó a sonar, ella vio el identificador y decía: Ángela.

- Es Ángela-Dijo antes de contestar la llamada-Hola, ¿Ya llegaron?

- _Pues estamos recogiendo el equipaje, junto a Lía, Yuko y Naomi_-contesto la chica.

- Bien, las esperamos, ya llegamos al aeropuerto, estamos junto al almacén principal-dijo Shion.

- _Okii, entonces nos vemos_-Dijo Ángela, para luego cortar la llamada.

* * *

Shion y las demás siguieron esperando hasta que vieron que se acercaban dos chicas, una de ellas tenía el pelo corto, entre el verde y el celeste, los ojos de un hermoso color gris, la piel morena, era alta, exactamente 1,70, de unos 16 años, mientras que la otra chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, dos hermosos ojos cafés oscuro, alta y cuerpo esbelto, y también con 16 años. Cuando Shion se dio cuenta de quienes eran corrió a abrazarlas.

-¡Aibi, Tsubasa, cuánto tiempo!-dijo shion abrazando a las dos chicas con mucha alegría.

- Lo mismo decimos-dijo Aiba Joya, la chica de cabello castaño.

- Me alegro volver a verte niña-dijo Madokawa Tsubasa, la chica de cabello verde celeste

- Etto Shion, ¿Estas llorando?-pregunto Aiba al mirar que le corrían algunas lagrimas a Shion.

- No, solo me entro una basurita en el ojo-Respondió la peli negra frotándose el ojo.

- No has cambiado en nada-dijo una chica de cabellos negros, lisos hasta la cintura, de ojos cafés claros, de cuerpo envidiable, y altura de 1,75, de solo 16 años.

- Valen-chan-dijo Natsume, corriendo a abrazar a la chica-te extrañe.

- Yo igual Natsume-chan-dijo la peli negra correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

- oye, ¿y Brittany, y Alba?-pregunto Yuki, al no ver a la chica.

- Ellas al bajar del avión se fue directo al baño-dijo Tsubasa.

- Igual que Gabriel, Diana y Destinity-dijo Valen.

- Ahí vienen-dijo Shion al ver a las cuatro chicas.

- Hola a todas- dijo Destinity Rosse, tenía el cabello largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, lacio, y de color negro, con mechones dorados, unos hermosos ojos verde azulados, la piel clara, para tener 16 años su físico era normal y su estatura igual.

- ¡Des!-dijeron todas las presentes.

- Ella no vino sola-dijo fríamente Diana Rosse, una chica de cabello corto, hasta los hombros, liso y de color castaño, con mechas plateadas, sus ojos de un color azulado, un poco más alta que Des, y su tez es clara, tiene 17 años.

- Dia-san, como olvidarte-dijo Yuki que se acerco para abrazarla.

- ¡No, acuérdate que no me gusta que me abrasen!-dijo la castaña, a lo que a las presentes se les resbalo una gotita por la sien.

- ay Dia-chan-dijo Gabriel Le Black, una chica de cabello largo hasta las rodillas de color blanco, un mechón de pelo le tapa el ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo es de color morado con celeste, mientras que su ojo derecho es verde con celeste, para tener solo 16 años su altura es normal, y está bien desarrollada.

- concuerdo contigo Gaby-chan-dijo Brittany Eagle, una chica de solo 16 años, tez blanca, los ojos verde celestes, el cabello rojizo y delgada.

- las extrañe a todas-Dijo Alba Takashe, una chica de 16 años, de cuerpo bien desarrollado y alta, pelo castaño rojizo, con el fleco largo hacia un lado, ondulado por la cintura, su ojos son de un lindo color marrón oscuro, y su tez blanca.

- bien solo faltan Ale, Kanu, Mía, Aliya, Yuko, Naomi, Lía y Ángela-Dijo Aibi.

- Hablando de las reinas de Roma-dijo Brittany, que vio que las nombradas llegaban.

- Ángela-chan, te extrañe mucho-dijo Yuki colgándose sobre la chica.

- Yo también te extrañe Yu-chan-dijo Ángela Daidouji, una chica de 17 años, largo cabello negro, con un par de hermosos ojos grises, casi blancos, para su edad es alta, 1,70, y de buen cuerpo.

- no saben cuánto deseaba verlas chicas-dijo Lía Takanashi, una chica de 16 años, de cabello color café claro, hasta la cintura, laceo, unos ojos azul cielo, de tez blanca, para su edad un poco baja.

- Si, es verdad hace años que no nos vemos-dijo Naomi Akatsuki, una chica de 16 años, estatura mediana, de cabello Cataño con varios mechones morado oscuro, ojos un hermoso color verde esmeralda, de piel pálida, menos que hiroto. Es muy diferente cuando cambia de personalidad, su cabello comienza a flotar de manera fantasmal, sus ojos se tornan de un color morado oscuro, similar al de su cabello, y un aura de ese mismo color que le rodea.

- Como vuelan los años, ¿Cierto?-dijo Yuko Fujiwara, una chica de 16 años, su cabello es rizado, castaño oscuro y lo trae atado en dos coletas, sus ojos son de un bello color verde, y su tez blanca.

- Yuko-chan, tiene toda la razón-Dijo Aliya García, de solo 16 años, de cabellos rubios, rizados, y hermosos ojos verde.

- Bien, creo que estamos todas-dijo Ale alegremente.

- Bien, llamare a mi madre para que nos venga a buscar-Dijo Natsume sacando su celular, y marcando el número.

* * *

Cuando la madre de Natsume llego, subieron las maletas al auto y se fueron a la casa de Natsume. Al llegar las 16 recién llegadas se encontraron con una enorme casa, había una linda entrada, un camino del auto, hasta la puerta, alrededor del caminito, hay aéreas verde, unos pinos, arboles y flores. La casa es de un celeste pastel, tiene un techo antes de llegar a la entrada, que le afirman dos pilares blancos. Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la hermosa casa donde vivirían, entraron y se encontraron con la sala principal, donde habían cinco sillones, uno largo, frente el habían otros dos, pero individuales, y junto a ellos habían dos iguales, en medio había una mesita de centro, con un florero, dos lámparas y un cuadro, en la sala junto a esta estaba el comedor. Donde había una mesa de vidrio, con seis sillas, y con un adorno en medio de ella, al otro lado de la sala principal esta la sala de estar. Donde había dos sillones, blancos y una pequeña mesa en medio, y un televisor plasma, detrás de uno de los sillones hay un ventanal que da a la terraza. Hay un pasillo que da a la cocina, es grande, había una mesa, y todo lo que tiene una cocina. Frente a la cocina hay un baño de visitas, y la escalera esta junto al baño. En el segundo piso, se veían muchas piezas a lo largo del pasillo, en total había nueve piezas, contando dos baños, y la pieza de la tía de shion, luego se repartirían los cuartos.

- Wuau, que enorme casa tienes Natsume-dijo Naomi maravillada con la casa.

- Muchísimas gracias, Nao-chan-agradeció la peli naranja.

- Bien, etto podríamos comer algo, tengo mucha hambre-interrumpió Shion con el sonido de su estomago.

- Esta bien-dijeron las presentes.

- ¿Qué comeremos?-pregunto Alba sonriente.

- Pues, ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a comer unas hamburguesas?-Pregunto Yuki-Yo invito.

- Que humilde Yu-chan, demo todas ayudaremos a pagarlo-dijo Ale tocándole la cabeza a la chica.

- Okei, entonces vámonos-dijo Natsume, con el puño en alto, a lo que las demás hicieron lo mismo diciendo: ¡Hai!

* * *

Las chicas se arreglaron un poco, tomaron su dinero y se fueron al patio de comidas que estaba en el centro comercial. Al llegar juntaron cuatro mesas, ya que eran muchas, y se sentaron, cuatro de las chicas fueron a pedir la comida (Ale, Tsubasa, Aliya y Yuki), mientras las demás quedaron platicando.

-Bien, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-pregunto Shion a las chicas.

- Todo en orden, aunque es aburrido-Contesto Yuko.

- ¿Alguna novedad con el comportamiento de Naomi en el avión?-Pregunto Natsume a lo que Naomi le miro con ojos asesinos.

- Etto, si lo hubo-dijo Ángela con temor.

FLASH BACK:

Las cuatro chicas que venían de Osaka a Inazuma se subieron al avión, y se acomodaron así: Yuko y Naomi, Ángela y Lía. Detrás de Naomi y Yuko iba un pequeño (como de 5 años) con su madre, cuando el chico comienza a llorar.

-Que molesto-dijo Naomi cruzada de brazos, mientras el chico seguía llorando y cada vez más fuerte,

- Tienes razón Nao-chan-dijo Yuko cubriéndose los oídos.

- Sabes que no tengo paciencia, y ese niño me está aburriendo-dijo Naomi con una venita en la sien. De repente el chico comenzó a patear el asiento de Naomi, y ella ya no resistía mas y vino su cambio, su cabello se torno de color morado, al igual que sus ojos, y comenzó a flotar fantasmalmente, y un aura oscura le rodeo, ella se coloco de pie, y miro al chico con unos ojos asesinos, y grito: PEQUEÑO ESTUPIDO, DEJA DE LLORAR, YA ME ABURRI, COMO VEZ TENGO MUY POCA PACIENCIA, Y MI PERSONALIDAD NO ESTA BALANCEADA, Y SI NO DEJAS DE LLORAR Y PATEAR MI ASIENTO, NO QUERRAS SABER LO QUE TE PASARA. Luego de eso Naomi se sentó, mientras que todos le miraron con miedo, y el pequeño se dejo de llorar, y abrazo a su madre.

- caso resuelto-dijo Naomi, sentándose calmadamente, volviendo a la normalidad.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer-advirtió Ángela con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Okei Ángela-chan-dijo Naomi con una sonrisa.

FIN FLASHBACK.

- Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Ángela en un suspiro.

- Esa es la chica bipolar que conozco-dijo Shion, a los que las chicas asintieron divertidas.

- Mmm ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Dónde estudiaremos?-Pregunto Lía.

- Buena pregunta Lía-chan-dijo Shion-Y te la respondo con que iremos a la preparatoria Raimond, es nueva, dicen que es muy buena, al igual que sus chicos-dijo Shion con una sonrisa picara, a lo que las chicas comenzaron a reír.

- ¿y estamos inscritas?-pregunto Tsubasa.

- Si, la madre de Natsume izo todos los trámites, está confirmado-respondió Shion.

- ¿y el uniforme?-Pregunto Alba.

- No tiene uno obligatorio, Solo sé que es una blusa y falda, nosotras lo personalizaremos-contesto Shion-¿otra pregunta?

- No-contestaron todas, a lo que shion sonrió, y llegaron las cuatro chicas con la comida. Mientras comían, conversaban de su vida, y de lo que había ocurrido durante esos cuatro años.

* * *

Cuando se devolvían a la casa, pasaron por la ribera donde había varios chicos juagando futbol.

- Futbol soccer-dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo. De repente el balón se iba directo donde las chicas.

- ¡Cuidado!-Dijo un peli rojo, de ojos verdosos, el balón iba directo a Gabriel.

- Yo lo detengo-dijo Shion, pateando el balón antes de que le llegara a su amiga-Ten mas cuidado-dijo la peli negra al peli rojo que se acerco para pedir disculpas.

- S-si, Gomenasai-dijo el chico que se quedo mirando a Gabriel, y se sonrojo. Luego las chicas se retiraron, los chicos se les quedaron mirando a todas las chicas. Suzuno, Haruya, Midorikawa, Y Hiroto miraron a una chica que les llamo mucho la atención, ella era Alejandra, en alguna parte la habían visto, y era verdad, ella vivió un tiempo en el Sun Garden, pero se escapo, y no los volvió a ver.

* * *

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la casa se repartieron las piezas.

- Bien, nos repartiremos así-Dijo Natsume.

- Lado derecho:

1-Shion.

Aiba.

Valen.

2-Natsume.

Lía.

Tsubasa.

3-Yuki.

Destinity.

Diana.

Lado izquierdo:

1-Gabriel.

Ángela.

Brittany.

2-Alejandra.

Yuko.

Naomi.

3-Aliya.

Alba.

Kanu.

Mía.

- hay una pieza donde hay dos camarotes y dormirán ustedes cuatro chicas-dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

- Okei, entonces organícense chicas-dijo Yuki alegremente.

* * *

Las chicas llevaron sus maletas a sus respectivos cuartos y comenzaron a ordenar. Luego de eso las chicas se fueron a comer un aperitivo.

- Esos chicos que estaban jugando futbol eran del raimond-comento Shion de la nada.

- ¿Los conoces?-pregunto Ángela.

- No, es por el uniforme-respondió divertidamente.

- Eran muy lindos-comento Natsume pícaramente-Shion tenía razón.

- Natsume, tú y tus comentarios-dijo Ale, con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que las demás chicas.

- ¿A qué viene ese comentario?-Pregunto Britt.

- Pues…había un chico que encontré lindo-respondió Natsume sonrojándose.

- ¿Quién era?-pregunto Yuko, dándole codazos.

- Tenia un mohicano, y tenía una mirada de arrogante y malicioso-respondió la chica.

- Natsume se enamoro, uiii-Molesto Yuki, A lo que la peli naranja le miro desafiante.

- Vuelve a decir algo y te mueres-dijo Natsume con otra personalidad.

- Bien será mejor que vayamos a dormir-dijo Alba mirando su reloj.

- Si, tienes razón-dijo Aliya, parándose para ir a su cuarto, las chicas hicieron lo mismo y se retiraron a sus piezas. Solo les quedaban dos días de vacaciones y el lunes entraban a clases, la pregunta era si ¿se reencontrarían con los de raimond?

* * *

**Shion: Bien hasta aqui queda el capi.**

**Yuki: esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Shion: Si, me mate haciendolo.**

**Yuki: tan dramatica como siempre ¬¬**

**Shion: Bien aqui las preguntas.**

**-¿Que ocurrira cuando conoscan al Raimond?**

**-¿Habra que un u otro amor a primera vista? ¿o tal vez algun mal entendido?**

**-¿Natsume se enamoro en realidad de Fudo?**

**-¿Que diran los chicos sobre el grupo de chicas?**

**Yuki: Bien creo que son todas.**

**Shion: esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Yuki: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Shion: cuidense mucho.**

**Shion y Yuki: hasta la proxima, besos, bye bye!**


End file.
